Conventionally, an engine with a high expansion ratio cycle has been practically used, thereby increasing a high efficiency of the engine and making the expansion ratio higher than the compression ratio during the combustion cycle. According to Patent Document 1, in the engine with the high expansion ratio cycle, the closing timing of an intake valve is retarded to make the expansion ratio higher than the compression ratio during the combustion cycle. This reduces the pump loss (pumping loss), which improves the heat efficiency and avoids knocking.